


When magnetic fields collide

by AllHeartsAreBroken



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Camping for a case, Established Relationship, M/M, Norway - Freeform, Sherlock is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken
Summary: Sherlock and John share a romantic moment in the Norwegian countryside.





	When magnetic fields collide

John wrapped his coat tightly around himself and rubbed his numb hands together, holding them to his lips to try and warm them up with his breath.

God, he was freezing.

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when Sherlock had announced they would go camping in the Norwegian countryside, but of course he should have known his mad flatmate was planning to go after a serial killer who hid in the woods at night with his trusty chainsaw.

Sherlock seemed so excited about his new case that John hadn't really had the heart to spoil his fun, so now there he was, in the middle of nowhere, standing out in the cold next to a small campfire and making sure that the murderer was nowhere to be seen, while Sherlock sat in their tent and thought of what to do next.

Sometimes John still wondered why he could never say no to the detective, but the answer was quite obvious: not only was he an adrenaline junky, just like Sherlock, but he had also been madly in love with him since the very first day he'd laid eyes on his tall, elegant figure, and now that they were an actual couple denying things to Sherlock had become harder than ever.

John regretted nothing, of course.

But turning into a human popsicle was the last thing he needed right now, thank you very much.

He was about to go back to their tent to enjoy some warmth for a few minutes and see what his boyfriend was up to, when something suddenly caught his attention, chaining him to the ground like a spell.

The dark sky began to be filled with bright, dancing lights that painted the air with vibrant shades of emerald and violet, taking the shape of celestial curtains fluttering in the wind.

It was probably one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen.

"Sherlock?" He called, not tearing his eyes away from that magnificent sight. "Can you come here for a second?".

He heard his partner sigh. "Not now, John! I'm trying to-"

"Yes, we'll catch your bloody killer, you've got all the clues you need! Now come here and look".

Sherlock came out of their tent and walked next to John, and the slightly annoyed expression on his face disappeared as soon as he looked up to the colourful sky.

They stood next to each other in silence for what felt like hours, bathing in those hypnotic waves of light, and John felt incredibly small in front of the limitless power of nature.

"The lights are caused by the interaction between charged electrons from the sun and the Earth's magnetic field", Sherlock murmured absently.

John finally looked away, regarding him with surprise and amusement. "How can you know _this_ and be completely clueless about the Solar System?".

Sherlock's reply was an enigmatic lopsided smile, but then he turned serious again, watching the lights with a look that John couldn't quite read.

"This is what happened when you walked into that lab", he said in a low, silky voice. "A soldier who felt like there was nothing of value left in him, but who was actually charged with a powerful magnetic energy. And when your magnetic field collided with mine, I started seeing lights and colours I didn't even think existed".

John looked at him in shock, his open mouth probably making him look like an idiot; he closed it when he felt the cold hit his teeth and then he gulped, his heart beating out of his chest.

That was the most beautiful thing someone had ever said about him.

"You're such a romantic, Sherlock Holmes" he said softly, a fond smile spreading on his lips.

Sherlock smiled back, and the aurora was temporarily forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something sweet and soft to (hopefully) brighten your day <3  
In case you were wondering: yes, Sherlock compared John to the sun :)


End file.
